wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Gable
Charles "Chas" Betts (March 8, 1986) better known by his ring name Chad Gable, a American professional wrestler and amateur wrestler who performed in NXT and WWE. He is currently signed under Raw brand and current WWE Raw Tag Team Championship with his partner Bobby Roode. A prolific amateur wrestler who competed at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, Betts signed with WWE in late 2013 and underwent training before he was deployed to developmental branch NXT. A tag team specialist, he won the NXT Tag Team Championship with his partner Jason Jordan as American Alpha, before being called up to the main roster in 2016, where the two won the SmackDown Tag Team Championship before disbanding in mid-2017. Since then, he has been partnered with Shelton Benjamin. Professional wrestling career Gable made his in-ring debut at a WWE NXT house show in Cocoa Beach, Florida on September 5, 2014, where he defeated Troy McClain. He made his television debut on the January 8, 2015 edition of NXT, losing to Tyler Breeze. Starting in May, Gable began a storyline with Jason Jordan in which he attempted to convince Jordan to form a new partnership, following the dissolution of Jordan's team with Tye Dillinger. After nearly two months of coaxing, Jordan finally agreed to a tag match with Gable as his teammate. On the July 15 episode of NXT, Gable and Jordan were successful in their official debut together against the team of Elias Sampson and Steve Cutler. On September 2, Gable and Jordan competed in the first round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament, beating the team of Neville and Solomon Crowe. They were, however, defeated by the team of Baron Corbin and Rhyno at NXT Takeover: Respect. On November 18th NXT tapings, Gable and Jordan would call out main roster tag team The Ascension and defeat them. On the December 2nd episode of NXT Jordan and Gable would meet another pair of former NXT Tag Team Champions The Vaudevillains and defeat them as well. On the January 27, 2016 episode of NXT, the team of Gable and Jordan began using the name American Alpha, defeating Blake and Murphy as well. At NXT TakeOver: Dallas, American Alpha defeated The Revival to win the NXT Tag Team Championship for the first time. At NXT Takeover: The End, American Alpha lost the tag team titles back to The Revival, ending their reign at only 68 days. On the July 19 SmackDown Live, Gable, along with Jordan as "American Alpha", was drafted to the SmackDown brand. They made their main roster debuts two weeks later, defeating the Vaudevillains. They defeated The Usos in the second round match on September 6, but after the match, The Usos turned heel and (kayfabe) sprained Gable's MCL, causing him to be out of action for 2-4 weeks. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, American Alpha defeated The Spirit Squad to qualify for Team SmackDown for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series on November 20, 2016. At Survivor Series, American Alpha would be the eliminated in the match by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, where Team SmackDown would be defeated by Team Raw. They defeated The Wyatt Family to capture the SmackDown Tag Team championships in a four corners elimination match also featuring The Usos and Heath Slater and Rhyno on the December 27, 2016, edition of SmackDown Live. Gallery External links Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Minnesota Category:Raw Tag Team Champions Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions Category:Current Champions Category:RAW Superstars